


Verano

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [40]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, RanTober2020, palletshiping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Ash se siente contento de tener a alguien como Gary junto a él [...]
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: RanTober [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 2





	Verano

**Author's Note:**

> Día 10 - Verano
> 
> Un poco de Palletshiping, ¿por qué no? Espero lo disfruten

**Verano**

Un día de verano, particularmente caluroso en Pueblo Paleta, mientras revisa el estado de sus pokemons en su Pokédex, Ash escucha en la televisión la noticia de la desaparición de una chica, una más en una no tan corta lista de jóvenes que desaparecían en misteriosas condiciones. El joven ve un poco preocupado la pantalla al reconocer el rostro de una entrenadora con la que tuvo un encuentro amistoso unos días antes en otra ciudad y está seguro de que, si se detiene a pensar un poco más en el resto de las desapariciones, le parece recordar que los rostros le parecían familiares.

Frunce el ceño pensativo, tratando de trazar sus últimas peleas en su mente, los lugares en que estuvo antes de volver para reunirse con Gary como habían acordado hacer hace unos meses luego de llegar a un amigable acuerdo. No puede recordar los nombres, de las chicas, pero si puede recordar haberse enfrentado a una o dos de ellas; tal vez…

—¡Hey, Ash! —sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la voz de Gary que entra en su casa como si fuera propia, dejando caer a un lado un bulto de gimnasio caminando directamente hacia él para sentarse a su lado—. Tal vez olvidaste nuestra reunión.

—Oh —Ash sonríe negando—, me distraje con las noticias, ¿escuchaste que desapareció otra chica? A ella la conocí hace unas semanas y antes de volver tuvimos un encuentro amistoso, es una pena —le dice dejando su Pokédex a un lado.

—¿En serio? —Gary se inclina al frente pasando su vista de él a la televisión—, es una pena, ya han sido varias ¿no?

—Sí —el joven asiente viendo su televisor algo preocupado hasta que la sección de noticias pasa a otra cosa—. Bien, supongo que es momento de que nos vayamos, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo —Gary se pone en pie mientras Ash apaga el televisor—, acabo de pensar que hace mucho calor, ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado antes de seguir nuestro plan usual?

—¡Me encantaría! —Ash toma las cosas que se llevará y sigue a Gary fuera de la casa, dejando de lado para otro momento el asunto de las chicas desaparecidas, esperando que pronto regresen a casa.

En el camino a la heladería Gary le saca varios temas de conversación, preguntándole sobre sus viajes y evitando a toda costa preguntar por cualquier encuentro amistoso o aleatorio en su camino de regreso. El joven castaño mantiene su rostro tan neutral como le es posible, pero internamente la satisfacción que le produce ser más importante para Ash que la noticia que vio es un logro, ¿qué eran unas cuántas chicas desaparecidas por tratar de insinuársele al joven comparado con eso? Por supuesto se encargará de que las cosas permanezcan así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo, Ash se siente contento de tener a alguien como Gary junto a él; si su corazón se acelera cuando están muy cerca o ciertas miradas que el castaño le da le hacen sonrojarse, eso es algo en lo que no se detendrá a pensar, no por ahora al menos. Sólo se concentrará en disfrutar del verano con su amigo y entrenar juntos para ser los mejores maestros Pokemon de Pueblo Paleta.


End file.
